


Headcannons that don't apply to "Love Across Realms"

by Shironami



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 05:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shironami/pseuds/Shironami
Summary: I haven't watched nor played any of the games, so-
Kudos: 1





	1. Trigger Happy Havoc Headcannons

Celestia Lundenberg

She's actually really generous. Instead of buying the castle for her self, she wanted to actually use that money to give it to an orphanage. To be exact, Maki's orphanage. (That will come up with the V3 Headcannons)

Toko Fukawa

She tried being a therapist once. Once her books started to sell well, she quit because it was only a part time job. She's still good at helping others emotionally, just it's via books that it truly shows.


	2. Goodbye Despair Headcannons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This one has ship headcannons! The ships: Komahina (More of implied, but still-)

Nagito Komaeda

He wasn't actually didn't want to be mean to Hajime, just that he didn't know what it meant by Hajime being the Ultimate Reserve Course Student. Like, out of the Reserve Course, was he picked by luck, did he have the best grades, or did he have the average grades out of the Reserve Course?

Chiaki Nanami

She just vibes in heaven, watching the shenanigans go down. While eating Skittles-

Izuru Kamakura

Although this is more of a visual thing, whenever emotions show, such as when Chiaki died, olive green starts to fade in a bit (It's really hard for me to describe-)


End file.
